


Dog's Are Welcome

by Wasabee



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shop, Bad Puns, F/M, Fluff, Maybe - Freeform, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-14 04:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20594618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wasabee/pseuds/Wasabee
Summary: Ellison decides to bring her dog to the coffee shop as a treat for her favourite employee...but it seems she's been letting on a bit too much.





	Dog's Are Welcome

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Prismboi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prismboi/gifts).

> Do I have any idea what I'm writing? No. Have I ever played Detroit - no. Do I intend to - yes...I apologise if Connor seems out of character for this reason but I used the AU to help but this was written as a surprise for a friend so...
> 
> I hope you like your surpise Prismboi! Also I hope I did Ellison correctly - this has been one hell of an interesting experience for me :D

With the leash secured firmly in her grip, she found herself focusing on the path today. Usually her head would be hung back to cast longing glances towards the sunny sky, but not this time. It wasn’t far until she made it there and with one brief check of her watch, she knew you were going to be a few minutes earlier than she’d anticipated. Her dog trot by her side, the white bundle of fluff’s fur almost blinding the passer-by’s as the light reflected from it. The end of the street drew nearer and she saw it, the tables neatly arranged outside. It was a shop she’d become accustomed too…it wasn’t far from her work and her infatuation for it began when one lunch time when she’d gone to sample the coffee they sold there. The infatuation with the cute little coffee shop only grew once that infatuation became directed at one of the androids that worked there. It hadn’t surprised her at all you’d fallen for him…he was handsome after all, and kind…if it wasn’t for the LED on his temple reminding her he wasn’t human, she could have easily mistaken him for one. It was the weekend though and she’d arrived just before his break started, tying up Pootie by the door and giving the fluffy cutie on last fuss. 

“I’ll be back in a minute.” She chirped, ‘booping’ his nose before rising with a smile. With that, she head inside, the bitter aroma of the coffee so sweet…the whole atmosphere relieving any tension she’d felt – of course, until she saw him. 

“Hey Connor.” She purred, approaching the counter as the android’s lips formed their usual smile.

“Hello Ellison.” He replied. “I’ll get you your order.” It scared her to think after ordering the same thing every time he now knew exactly what she wanted the second she arrived. She liked her coffee though.

“Thank you!” She hummed sweetly, fishing out the appropriate amount of money and passing it over to him. 

“I thought we could talk over your break.” She added as he got to work, the android focused on the task of making her drink, but she knew he was paying attention.

“If that’s what you would like to do. I’m flattered you would come in just to do that…” as he trailed off she felt her cheeks flush, a terrible human reaction she wished you could get rid of. On the subject of emotions though, she couldn’t help but smile at his words, knowing he wasn’t really flattered – but the fact that he’d mentioned it, that he was attempting to act more human was sweet. It showed at the very least he had the capability to understand emotions. Her coffee was slid across the counter, slowly entering her field of view and breaking her out of her trance. 

“Where would you like me to meet you?”

“I’ll meet you outside.” He nod, acknowledging her statement as she stepped aside with her coffee to let the next customer be served. 

She sat outside with her coffee, Pootie by her side as customers came and went, each person receiving a small glance from her to see if it was him. Each time it wasn’t, her focus returned to the coffee cup warming her palms although, when it was him – she ended up doing a double take.

“Hey!” She exclaimed.

“Hello again Ellison. You seem surprised to see me.” Her surprise only grew as he placed down her favourite cupcake.

“You shocked me that’s all!” She blurted out. “Thank you for the cupcake though – oh…this is Pootie.” Connor had noticed the dog, already crouched down beside you to fuss the cute fluff ball.

“Pootie.” He repeated to himself, a lips held in a firm smile as he looked back up at her. “You did this for me.” She didn’t know if it was a question or a statement but she nod happily.

“Of course, you like dogs so I thought I’d bring him along.” The android smiled, giving the dog one last pat before rising. He smoothed out his apron and took the seat opposite her as she tucked into the cupcake. He asked her how you were and if she’d done anything interesting within the day they’d spent apart and vice versa…after that though the conversation began to fizzle down. Neither of them were exceptional at small talk but the silence was comfortable. He was watching people go past and she had just finished her coffee, putting the mug down and admiring him.

“You sure do like people watching don’t you?” He nod – his watchful gaze falling on her instead of the crowds of busy people.

“They are interesting. Without saying so much as a word their body language is enough to say volumes.” He motioned over to two ladies speaking across the road. 

“The lady on the left is nodding to whatever is being said. This would show agreement however, her lips are pursed denoting the opposite. Her folded arms only reinforce this…” he trailed off as she squint at the two women, unsure how he could ever tell her lips were pursed from so far away.

“Ellison.” He stated simply.

“Hmm-” she managed, forgetting how to speak in her momentary daze.

“May I read you?” She opened her mouth to speak then hesitated, eyebrows knitted together as she leant back. He made it sound like he was about to conduct a fortune telling.

“Sure...” she muttered, the android’s body straight as he took her in. It was then that she suddenly became very aware of her body, her posture, the heat in her cheeks…

“You’re embarrassed.” He stated.

“I know I am!” She huffed in mock anger. “Tell me something I don’t know!” His   
smile only broadened at this, as innocent as could be as the next words spilt from his lips.

“I’ve noticed this emotion has become commonplace for you, but only around myself.” She didn’t speak as he continued – Pootie casually flopping by her feet. “I’ve watched you interact with the other members of staff. Neither any of the female or male staff seem to induce the same kind of emotion in you that I do.” She really was burning up by this point – arms crossed tight over her chest, her breath caught in her throat.

“The fact that you haven’t started throwing puns at me is astounding however you’ve become a lot more open since we first met. So why are you so closed off now? Is it because you think an android is incapable of feeling the same way?” She felt her heart rise and her stomach sink. She rose slightly, straightening her back, managing to maintain eye contact with the android.

“It’s not that…” she sighed, trailing off as she glanced at Pootie, “I believe you’re capable of emotions – all androids are…you, do know how I feel don’t you Connor?” She had to ask, just to reaffirm her suspicions before she announced anything she’d rather keep a secret. He nod, Pootie rising from the floor and taking an interest in the android – interrupting him before he could respond. 

“You woof me.” Ellison couldn’t help but crack up at how bad both his timing and his pun were…then again, his timing was perfect since he knew she liked to throw them left right and centre when she was nervous.

“Oh that’s so punny…” she purred, rolling her eyes as she sat forwards. “It’s true though…”

“Then why does it upset you?” There were many reasons why it bothered her, as much as she loved the idea of being with him – a human with an android…it was wishful thinking but then again it was bound to happen at some point…it was just…he noticed the way she gripped her arm, the anxiety that clouded her eyes.

“I assure you I mean no harm…” he told her, Ellison’s eyes widening as she faced him abruptly. The fear fading as her hand slipped downwards, hung over her seat as she called over Pootie.

“I know you don’t…I wasn’t planning on telling you how I felt though…” Connor let out a hum, his chair pushed back as he rose.

“I enjoy your company Ellison but unfortunately I must get back to work…if you would like though, we could continue this talk later?” She rose too, as if on instinct, composing herself as Connor bid goodbye to Pootie. As he rose, he came face to face with her, Ellison offering him a goofy and apologetic grin, the android’s own warm smile so seamlessly perfect.

“Would it be too much to ask you to meet me here when my shift finishes?” She shook her head, eyes darting to the side at their proximity…

“Of course not…would you like me to bring Pootie?” He nod, startling her with his next action – his hand finding her shoulder as he lent in to her – Ellison’s cheek perfectly exposed for the kiss it received…both of them a furious red as she faced him with a smitten smile.

“Pootie is welcome, although, I still prefer your company more…and I must return that book to you at some point.”


End file.
